


09.11: A Little Hell

by sureiminsane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M, Multi, Not too explict I hope, Pissed Crowley, Rowena being a stalker, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureiminsane/pseuds/sureiminsane
Summary: Crowley is the bloody king of that bloody place and who got the demons right to be so...demonic? And lazy.After Sam comes into Lucifer's Cage things get out of control.One should think that after being tortured for a freakkin year Sammy learned his lesson, but no...





	

"You seem very calm, Sam." Lucifer seemed a little puzzled by complete lack of fear the Winchester presented.  
"Yeah." Sam sighed. "I knew it will end up like this."  
"Oh." Lucifer mimicked surprise. "And how did you know?"  
"Don't play dumb." Sam narrowed his eyes. "You showed me."  
"Oh?" The Devil grinned. "So our little Sammy found that out? I'm flattered. But you're in my territory now. So, how it's gonna be, rommie? Top? Bottom? Or do we share?"  
Sam closed the gap between Lucifer and himself and kissed the surprised archangel on the lips. A muffled sound escaped Lucifer and Sam took advantage of his parted lips and slid his tongue in.  
"We share." Sam panted into Lucifer's lips.  
They kissed restless, desperate, like lovers that haven't seen each other in years. Sam shoved the archangel against the bars of the Cage, and Lucifer gripped Sam's shirt with one hand, resting the other in man's hair and pulling his head closer. They were kissing for a minute or so, when they heard disgusted sound coming from behind Sam's back.  
Michael, wearing the looks of young John Winchester, and Adam, looking more or less like himself, both stared at them, with identical expression on their faces. Bitchface#66 'Why the fuck are you kissing my brother?', tough Adam's was closer to bitchface#666 'Why is the Devil himself kissing my brother?'  
"Father." Michael growled, looking up at the Cage ceiling. "We need a bigger Cage. Right about now."  
"With separated rooms." Adam added. "And soundproof, if you please."  
Sam only snorted at them, and claimed Lucifer's lips again. The archangel chuckled into the kiss.  
"Impatient, aren't you, Sammy?"  
"You have no idea." Sam murmured tracing kisses against Lucifer's jaw. He found the pulsepoint and sucked there, getting out of the Devil honest to God whimper.  
Michael turned around and started loudly singing 'Stairway to Heaven'(Sam bet that he learned the lyrics from Luci) ruining the song completely.  
"Oh, come on, Mickey, what are you, five?" Lucifer snickered, but soon had to shut up with Sam's mouth on his neck and man's fingers under his shirt.  
Adam walked the few steps to the other part of Cage and sat there facing the occasional thunder. He stuck his fingers into his ears, murmuring some mantra to himself.  
"I prefered when he was torturing Sam." Adam said to Michael, trying hardly not to think that his brother is right freakkin there and Lucifer just freakkin striped Sam of his freakkin shirt.  
"That's so five years ago!" The Devil laughed and throw Sam harshly to the floor. Michael wished his own power could burn out his eyes.  
"Now they are torturing us." The archangel said and copied Adam's strategy, still soundly singing to himself.  
Lucifer straddled Sam kissing him slopily and tracing his fingers along man's face and enwinting them in Sam's hair. He pulled experimentaly and Sam moaned deeply.  
"Oh, you're gonna do a lot more than moan for me, Sammy." He whispered to hunter's ear. "I will pull on those beautiful hair of yours while I will fuck you hard until you won't be able to sit anymore and you're so gonna like it! Now, Sammy, be a good boy and beg for it."  
Rowena watched and heard everything in the Cage thanks to one of her hagsbags ans she happily reffered every single thing to her son.  
"Michael is trying very hard not to show that it's turning him on. I wonder if he'll break and join them or rather strangle poor Adam..."  
"Mother." Crowley sighed irritably. "Spare me the details."  
"All right, all right." She would roll her eyes if they weren't already rolled inside of her skull. "But they haven't even gone to the best part yet."  
Dean entered the room with Castiel and hunter went straight for Rowena.  
"Get Sam outta the Cage." Dean growled, but she only laughed.  
"I don't know if he'll like that. After what I've seen they're having fun there."  
"What did you see?" Dean barked, but Rowena wasn't listening, more interested in the events in the Cage.  
"Let me handle that." Castiel said putting his finger on Rowena's forhead.  
"On your elbows and knees, Sammy." Lucifer ordered and Sam rolled over like was an oversized puppy. The Devil undone Sam's belt and stick out two fingers in front of hunter's face.  
"Lick." And Sam licked, Lucifer stood over him and tangled his other hand in Sam's hair, puling his head back. There was an expression of utter pleasure on hunter's face, when Lucifer took his fingers back to himself and slid the wet hand into Sam's pants...  
Castiel harshly broke the contact before he's seen way too much. Dean watched the angel pale to the point not a drop of blood was left in his face. He stumbled to the nearest chair and sat down heavily. Dean followed him with a frown of worry and touched his shoulder. Cas buried his face in his hands.  
"Crowley?" He asked in a broken voice.  
"Yes?" The demon asked, weirded out. It was rare for Castiel to speak like that. He had to see something pretty terrible in there.  
"Do you still have the torture set you used on Samandriel?"  
"On who?" Crowley scrunched his face.  
"Alphie." Cas explained in a pained voice. "Do you have it?"  
"Um, yes, I do." The King of Hell shrugged.  
"Good." Angl let his hands drop to his knees. "Use it on me. Scrub that memory clean. Please."  
"What did you see?" Dean tried to hold Castiel's gaze, but blue eyes were carefully avoiding the green pair. "What did he do to Sammy?"  
"Sam's..." Cas choked on his words. "...fine. As far as I'm concerned Lucifer is not...hurting...him... But if I don't get this memory deleted I will never be able to look at Sam ever again."  
"What is happening there?" Dean growled to Rowena, since Cas seemed to be in shock.  
"If you want to see, hold my hand, Dean." Witch reached out, palm up. "But I warn you... Michael there strongly considers burning his and Adam's eyes out to spare them suffering. Oh, I love it so much. If I could join them in there..."  
"Mother!" Crowley scolded.  
"I need to know." Dean said stubbornly and caught Rowena's hand. It was a mistake, he recalled later.  
Sam was there, kneeling, shirtless and with his pants around his knees, holding the Cage bars. Lucifer was behind him, with one hand tangled in Sam's hair and the other stabilizing while he fucked the hunter from behind. Dean stared in shock at his moaning brother. Then blazing rage filled the older hunter. Lucifer was raping his little brother.  
"Please..." Sam panted. "Please, please..."  
Dean was horrified. Sam was begging the Devil to stop, of course he was Dean had to...  
"*Faster*" Sam moaned and Dean saw his face, lost in pleasure. "Luci, please..."  
Meanwhile Adam turned to Michael ond threw himself upon the archangel who responded with a desperate kiss. That was ENOUGH.  
Dean broke the contact and swayed when his vision blurred back to the room in Hell. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Castiel watched with worry as hunter stepped to the corridor.  
"Wohooow" Rowena chuckled. "Adam and Michael are really desperate... And I never thought Sam to be the bottom, but damn..."  
Castiel stood up, wishing he hadn't heard anything. He could imagine ehat was happening there, thank you.  
"I'll just..." Angel managed when Crowley looked at him. "I'll go check on Dean."  
And he burst trough the door and to Dean who was leaning aginst a wall, looking as he's about to faint.  
"Cas..." Dean's voice was higher than usual, desperate. And angel just lost it and kissed the hunter. Dean flipped them over and shoved the angel against the wall, kissing deeply, fiercely, fisting his trenchcoat. Castiel's arm found it's way around Dean's waist, pulling them closer together and his other hand was in Dean's hair, bringing their mouths so close it almost hurt.  
This is more or less how Crowley found them, when he had enough of his mother drooling. It couldn't possibly be more than three minutes after Castiel left.  
Angel had now half-shugged off coat and his tie was untied, and a few buttons undone. Dean's flannel shirt was dropped to the floor.  
Crowley felt like screaming.  
There was a bloody ORGY in the Cage, with his bloody MOTHER watching it like the BEST bloody piece of PORN she's ever seen. There was a bloody ANGEL making out on the bloody CORRIDOR of HELL with DEAN bloody WINCHESTER.  
"Bloody Hell."Crowley muttered, walking down the hall. Maybe at least in the Throne Room there wil be peace. He opened the door with a swing. "It's Hell not a bloody borthe..."  
He trailed off, because there was Billie with a demon. Making out. On his throne.  
Crowley closed the door. Those two obtained some pretty bodies...  
King of Hell losened his tie and unbuttoned his waistcoat. He felt like clothes won't be particularly necessary...  
"Well, demons are supposed to be lustfull." Crowley muttered entering the Throne Room.  
He locked the door behind himself.


End file.
